


1+1=4

by DieroteRosine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #BkAkKrTkWeek2020, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, BAKT being open about their feelings, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Confident Tsukishima Kei, Day 6: Neighbour AU, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, High Heels, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Bokuto's olders sisters, Mentions of Kuroo's older sister, Moving In Together, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Wholesome, because hell yeah strong women, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: In the end, like many other things before, it was Kuroo's idea to move together.Since they would visit each other every second weekend anyway it would simply save them a lot of money and time. It wasn't as if Tsukishima had never thought about moving in with his boyfriend before, after all they had been dating for almost three years now and the route from Sendai to Tokyo had actually always been quite expensive.Not to mention the many excuses he'd had to come up with so that his brother and mother wouldn't suspect something when he was back in Tokyo.____Tsukishima and Kuroo move in together. A slice of life story about friends, family, love and a big step towards happiness.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185
Collections: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020





	1+1=4

In the end, like many other things before, it was Kuroo's idea to move together.

Since they would visit each other every second weekend anyway it would simply save them a lot of money and time. It wasn't as if Tsukishima had never _thought_ about moving in with his boyfriend before, after all they had been dating for almost three years now and the route from Sendai to Tokyo had actually always been quite expensive.

Not to mention the many excuses he'd had to come up with so that his brother and mother wouldn't suspect something when he was back in Tokyo. Him living with an "Senpai" from Volleyball seemed to be surprising for his mother but exactly what she had hoped for. On the day Tsukishima suggested it to her, the woman opened a bottle of sake that evening and emptied it with Akiteru and Tsukishima while she babbled something about "her babies growing up so quickly." A night and a hangover later, however, his mother seemed to still be sticking to the idea that it would be a good thing for Tsukishima to get out of the familiar surroundings and find a new apartment.

That Tsukishima would be supported by a "senpai" was of course even better and since Kuroo was a damn charming cat, he had Tsukishima's mother wrapped around his finger with just a few flattering words.

With Akiteru, the whole story had required a little more persuasion, as the man wasn't exactly convinced of the idea of letting his beloved baby brother move to Tokyo all by himself - even if he wasn't alone, but with Kuroo and the latter had already seen Akiteru several times. But for some reason Akiteru seemed to believe that Kuroo _might_ have ulterior motives with Tsukishima. If he'd only known _how_ right he was, he would certainly have had a lot to say.

However, since Tsukishima and Kuroo had become _absolute masters_ at hiding hickeys under clothing and disguising a limp as a sprained ankle, after weeks of persuasion from three sides, Akiteru had no choice but to agree. (Not that Tsukishima would've minded going without his permission, but it was significantly less stressful.)

Oh, Tsukishima was probably also lucky that _he_ was responsible for organizing the move, because if his brother had even peeked into one of Tsukishima's boxes, the move would've been canceled _immediately_.

So it was only Bokuto, who stood in the hallway of the new apartment, gasping for breath, and stared at Tsukishima's red thigh-high leather boots as if they were an yet undiscovered creature.

"Tsukki! Are these yours?” The question was accompanied by a loud rumble as the rest of the box landed on the floor and Bokuto held the boots up to the light, an expression of disbelief on his face. Akaashi, who was stacking a few boxes of laundry in the bedroom, stuck his head through the door and let out an approving whistle. Attracted by the noises, Kuroo stumbled from the bathroom and just from the broad grin on his face, each of the men should've known _immediately_ that the shoes couldn't belong to anyone other than Tsukishima.

"Babe, Bo found your shoes." Kuroo whistled as Bokuto narrowed his eyes, apparently trying to figure out what the boots would look like on Tsukishima's legs. Judging by the sudden red shimmer on his cheeks, the result seemed more than satisfying. Akaashi smiled crookedly when Tsukishima left his own box and stepped closer, Bokuto's face now an even deeper red than before.

"Oh, these old things?", Tsukishima let his fingers wander over the surface before he grabbed them and with a wink disappeared towards the bathroom.

Had this situation happened to him two years ago he would've drowned himself in the sink here and now, but with Kuroo at his side and the open-minded Tokyo people around him, the blonde had quickly discovered that he could just simply be himself. And since Bokuto and Akaashi had moved in together long before them and had gone public with their relationship, Tsukishima just felt comfortable between these people. Be it the occasional shopping trip with Akaashi, in which they stocked up in exciting lingerie and later talked about how they had turned their respective lover crazy with it, or Bokuto, who kissed Akaashi in the middle of the street and made everything seem so incredibly easy. Kuroo had fantastic friends, and after three years of constant contact, Tsukishima also counted them among his closest friends.

With them Tsukishima had learned that he didn't have to hide and that he could be proud of who he was. And while in the presence of his former classmates he made no secret of the fact that he was returning to a certain former Nekoma captain in the evening, there were still a few “problems”, particularly with his family. Especially with Akiteru, who watched over Tsukishima like a moral guardian and probably still imagined he could protect his “virgin, little brother” from the big world. Well, the “virgin” part could already be deleted, but those were semantics.

Because of this, Kuroo was still "the Senpai of Tokyo," even though he had been visiting the Tsukishima family regularly for two years already. He would probably simply keep said title until Tsukishima showed up at his family's door with a signed marriage certificate.

Some days Tsukishima had sat at home and considered simply explaining that he was gay and had been dating his senpai for some time, but the thought that Akiteru would probably go to Tokyo in person and confront Kuroo stopped him. Because as much as Akiteru liked Kuroo, _and he did_ , if he would ever find out that Kuroo had stolen Tsukishima's heart and virginity, Tsukishima could only pray to be far enough away from Akiteru. He just took his big brother role way too seriously.

Kuroo always jokingly said that Akiteru would get along _very well_ with his own big sister, who was currently studying in Germany, but was still trying to keep Kuroo from making stupid decisions even from a distance. They had unanimously decided to pair them up as soon as she was back in Japan so that Akiteru could never speak bad over Kuroo again, but that had to wait. Until then, Tsukishima's family had to be prepared for the sight of their youngest son strolling through Tokyo holding hands with Kuroo, if he was feeling particularly brave one day.

But now, just freshly moved, all such thoughts moved into the distance and when Tsukishima zipped up his boots with one last satisfied look in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom, his heart beat a little faster at the looks he got. Kuroo's mouth twitched slightly, the sight was not strange to him and yet he looked at Tsukishima as if he had seen him for the first time in this outfit - his eyes proudly wandering over the blond's legs and a fond smile on his face. However, Akaashi and Bokuto were completely surprised. Akaashi of course less than his boyfriend, after all, Tsukishima and he were a well-rehearsed duo when it came to shopping and he had seen him in high heels one time or another.

But yes, and Tsukishima had to admit that himself, his legs in over knee boots were in a league of their own.

An amused smile crept into his face when Bokuto still stared at his legs and Akaashi giggled noiselessly, the sight of Tsukishima in red leather boots apparently enough to short-circuit Bokuto's brain.

" _Wow_.", was all Bokuto muttered. "These are really nice boots."

With a loud laugh, Kuroo broke the moment between them and Tsukishima couldn't help but to grin crookedly, Bokuto still looked so overwhelmed. "Thank you Bokuto."

With a smile and shake of his head, Akaashi disappeared back into the bedroom, while Kuroo pushed Bokuto by the shoulders out of the door and towards the moving truck. They were halfway through the boxes and yet it felt like they were moving an entire house, not just a single room. Perhaps because three boxes were filled just with books and figures of dinosaurs that Tsukishima had never wanted to leave with his family. Not if there was a high risk that his mother would at some point consider them dust collectors and dispose them. Here he just had to worry about how many stupid names Kuroo would give them and that was actually quite bearable.

Tsukishima marched humming through the kitchen, the clicking of his heels a steady noise on the wooden floorboards and he wondered how many mornings he would sleepily stumble through this kitchen from now on. It felt so wonderfully surreal to live with his partner now and he wanted to pinch himself because he would never have dreamed of taking such a huge step.

The day he told Yamaguchi about his move had been bittersweet. Of course Yamaguchi had been happy, after all he was the absolute biggest supporter of his relationship and the reason why Tsukishima had ever confessed in the first place, but the prospect of not being able to see each other every day was difficult for both of them. A few tears and hugs later, Tsukishima had to promise to keep a room only for Yamaguchi, because "from now on he would visit him quite often." And who could say no to something like that?

"Tsukishima?", Akaashi's voice got the blonde out of his thoughts and he raised his head only to see Akaashi leaning in the door frame, a warm smile on his face.

"You'd have to help me over there, I don't know where to stack the boxes anymore and if you don't want Bokuto to _help_ , you should better come with me."

"Oh God, no.", Tsukishima laughed under his breath and the other man nodded knowingly.

Tsukishima happened to be present when Akaashi and Bokuto moved into their first apartment a year ago and the storage of Bokuto's room looked more like an atom bomb had hit the boxes and had scattered the contents on the floor. For this very reason, he and Kuroo had unanimously decided not to let Bokuto take over this part _under any circumstances. S_ o it was Akaashi who was sitting between what felt like ten boxes and looked quite lost.

"Even though I labeled them so nicely.", Tsukishima grumbled without any bite, while Akaashi gave him an amused look.

“Excuse me. My bad that I don't know what to do with “Clothes 1”, “Clothes 2” and “Don't open 3”. Unfortunately, I haven't learned this coding system yet."

Snorting, Tsukishima stumbled over two boxes, the decision to keep his boots on maybe not the smartest decision after all.

“It's super easy, you'll learn it fast. “Don't open” means “Don't open”, actually quite surprising. Unless you want to give Bokuto another heart attack because I'm suddenly not only wearing boots but also my red baby doll lingerie."

"Well I wouldn't mind _that_." Akaashi smiled and Tsukishima grinned at him gently.

Talking to Akaashi had always been easy for him. Maybe it was because neither of them were men of big words - at least not until they got to know each other better. But if Tsukishima had learned anything over the years, it was that Akaashi had the sharpest tongue of all of them and used it mercilessly against anyone who deserved it. _Mostly Kuroo and Bokuto_. Tsukishima himself stood there and was allowed to watch Akaashi, the angel of the group, destroy their two lovers with a smile. Somewhere between _"We should do something together, only the two of us"_ and _"I would like to see you in this babydoll lingerie"_ it happened that Akaashi understood Tsukishima even without words. One look was enough and the two knew what the other was thinking.

This simplicity with which they stumbled through life together was also evident when Akaashi opened the "Don't open 3" box without comment and began to move Tsukishima's lingerie into the closet. Every now and then he stopped, gave one of the pieces a second look and then continued to sort the lingerie, completely unbothered. Tsukishima meanwhile crouched on the floor next to him and divided the remaining boxes into piles. Completely absorbed in their work, neither of them heard Bokuto and Kuroo coming through the door and again it was Bokuto who made a hissing noise.

"Keiji! What is this?“, He pointed with wide eyes at the lace panties, which Akaashi was just about to fold. The latter glanced at Tsukishima, then grimaced. _"Oh, these old things?",_ for which he got a slap on the shoulder.

“What Akaashi wanted to say before he started insulting my underwear was that he helps me sorting them. Just like you do when you move.” Tsukishima leaned back a little, crossing his legs. Huffing, Bokuto puffed his cheeks.

“But why is 'kaashi allowed to see all of your pretty lingerie? I mean, Kuroo sees it all the time and 'kaashi whenever you go shopping together, but what about me?"

Tsukishima could almost feel sorry for Bokuto as he stood there in the doorway and looked genuinely sulky. After all, he was the one of them who most often was away from home – either for a match on the other end of Japan or a late night photo shoot with the team. Sometimes he had to leave Akaashi alone during the weekends, so the latter would spend them with Tsukishima. As it should be.

Which of course didn't mean that Tsukishima liked Bokuto _less_ than Akaashi. It was practically impossible not to like Bokuto, and from the moment you got used to his noisy manner, it turned out that the man was the greatest romantic, best friend and a loyal soul. Tsukishima suspected that his big sisters played a significant role in this, because as often as Akaashi talked about them asking him if Bokuto was " _a good boyfriend_ ", they seemed to have made him a great man. Friendly, helpful and the greatest emotional support you could have. If God had created a human golden retriever, his name would have been Bokuto Koutarou, there Tsukishima was certain.

The same Golden Retriever Bokuto was now standing with a pout in their bedroom and looked all in all very indignant that he was apparently the only one who had missed the sight of Tsukishima in lingerie.

"Don't be sad, Kou." Akaashi smiled lovingly. "We'll have enough chances to see Tsukishima and Kuroo in the near future, don't worry."

Tsukishima nodded. “Akaashi is right. I don't plan to move out anytime soon. You just have to take the train, when you want to come over."

Now Bokuto raised his head in confusion and Akaashi also wrinkled his nose before they both turned to Kuroo and Akaashi asked blankly: "You didn't tell him, did you?"

The former Nekoma captain took a sharp breath and now it was Tsukishima who eyed his lover in confusion. Kuroo scratched the back of his neck while Akaashi shook his head in disbelief.

"Ok _maybe_ I haven't mentioned it yet." Kuroo stammered, an apologetic grin on his face and Tsukishima didn't understand anything.

"Sorry, could one of you be so nice and explain to me what the hell you're talking about?" he asked dryly. Three pairs of eyes turned to him before Akaashi took a breath and nodded to Kuroo.

"Well, it seems our dear Kuroo forgot to mention something _very crucial_."

"And that would be?", Tsukishima's voice was reserved as he eyed his boyfriend skeptically. Kuroo squirmed under his gaze, but in the end it was Bokuto who broke the tension and smiled broadly at Tsukishima.

“Well, we've moved too. _In the apartment next to you."_

It was on that day Tsukishima found out, that Bokuto and Akaashi would be their neighbors from then on. Of course Kuroo hadn't told him about it, the latter said it should've been a surprise. Well, a surprise it was and even if Tsukishima was a bit uncertain how the whole “Neighbor”-thing would work out, after just a week, the four of them spent almost the entire time together.

And when Tsukishima woke up after two months, cuddled to Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi, he slowly realized that, like many other things before, it had been Kuroo's idea to move together.

And God, he couldn't be more grateful for that.


End file.
